darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bandos's Tower
|text2 = Intact |item2 = }} Bandos's Tower was the base tower used by Bandos and his army during the The Bird and the Beast world event. It was located next to the Goblin Village in the kingdom of Asgarnia. The tower was destroyed when Armadyl fired the Divine Focus at Bandos, killing him. Not much of the tower remains today, with a large crater residing on its site, with a hole similar to a divination spot residing in the center. Ruins of the tower and the Scarecrow can be found strewn around it. Goutbones the goblin can be found just outside, who will happily speak about the world event and allow you to re-watch the cutscenes. Bandos's destroyed head can be found just south of the tower, which can be prayed at to restore prayer points. Floors (during the world event) Ground floor The recruiter could be found just outside the tower, and players could join the Bandosian faction by talking to him. Inside, the quartermaster - whom players could purchase rewards from - could be found. In addition, the record keeper could be found, whom players could use to manage the Bandosian faction's army, being rewarded with bonus experience for doing so. Several Bandosian followers could be seen loitering outside the tower. The following items could also be found: *The PvP board could be found outside the tower, which displays the top 15 PvP players, recent player kills, and the kill/death ratio for the player. Players were also able to enable or disable PVP here, as well as learn the benefits of doing so. *The Battle plans could be found inside, which could be used to access the Army Management interface. *The Voting board could also be found inside, from which the Voting interface could be accessed. *The Strategy board could be found next to the Battle plans, and could be used to access the Faction Strategy interface. *The War map could be found at the centre, which shows the locations and statuses of the nodes in the event. Players could teleport to any of the nodes on the map from it, although only from inside the tower. Players may also claim a portable version for themselves. *The Bank chest could be found inside for players to store their items. Bandosian battle plans.png|Battle plans next to the record keeper Bandosian voting board.png|Voting board next to the quartermaster Bandosian strategy board.png|Strategy board Bandosian war drum.png|Ogres playing the war drums Broken caravan.png|The "broken caravan" outside the tower, which is, according to its examine text, "not so much broken as on a break." First floor Crush, the golem master and a partially built golem could be found on the first floor. Crush would happily tell you all about golems and how to build them. A completed golem could occasionally be seen here as well while it was not protecting or attacking caravans. A Bandosian follower could be seen watching over the caged prisoner. Bandosian golem (partially completed).png|The golem master working on a partially completed golem Caged prisoner.png|The caged prisoner working endlessly through his cage Second floor Bandos could be found sitting upon his tower in the second floor, with the chief engineer Zarador, and the head diviner Davosi next to him. The second floor also housed the Scarecrow, a huge weapon powered by divine energy aimed at Armadyl's Tower. Bandos on his throne.png|Bandos sitting upon his tower Bandosian scarecrow.png|The Scarecrow Bandos tower concept art.jpg|Concept art of the tower Personalities Bandos.png|Bandos Bandosian chief engineer.png|Zarador, chief engineer Bandosian head diviner.png|Davosi, head diviner Bandosian golem master.png|Crush, golem master Bandosian quartermaster.png|Quartermaster Bandosian record keeper.png|Record keeper Bandosian recruiter.png|Recruiter Bandosian follower.png|Follower Goutbones.png|Goutbones Category:Buildings Category:Locations